


She dreams a life

by CaitieAHHHH



Series: The Dragon Valkyrie [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Angst, Dragons, Humour?, Night Furies, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other, Set after the second movie, forget it!, httyd 2, i apologise in advance, mention of dragon slavery, no ties with the third movie!, some gore and bloodshed, tagging is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-17 23:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15472608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitieAHHHH/pseuds/CaitieAHHHH
Summary: Every new adventure starts with a beginning, from those who have lived in the life of dragons.Where will this new story take us?





	She dreams a life

Fire scorched the earth as the native dragons fought the hunters that stormed their shores. Villagers evacuated the island as they left their village to burn to cinders. Three Nadders helped load the emergency supplies. A hunter jumped the rocks, swinging at a mother. She screamed in fear, fleeing with her child. The Vikings that fought the hunters retreated with their families, taking the boast and setting off. The fight was won, celebrating in a blaze of burning homes and memories. A mother fought against her husband, screaming and kicking in his arms as she tried to enter their burning home. A Nadder took no time, taking the husband and grieving mother upon its back, flying over the burning village to the remaining fleet of boats.

The mother watched as the burning village became a blur to her image, crying into her husbands chest. Her young daughter was hidden beneath the now burning rubble of her home. The husband held his wife close, murmuring sweet nothings as they flew into the breaking dawn.

The fleet of ships now nothing but a speck to the burnt out island, never to return. The screaming cries of a child could be heard under the burnt wood and hot stone. The basket that she was placed in, covered her in ash, sealing her eyes closed. She cried stained black tears, crying out to anyone that could hear her. Little Neava kicked and screamed for anything, but she laid terrified and dying. She suddenly calmed her crying, hearing soft steps of padded feet. The noise came closer to her, and the rubble was moved with the shove of a strong paw and muzzle. 

Quilo gazes before the burnt basket before her, cooing to the child that wept to her presence. Covered in ash and eyes shut tightly, Quilo picked her up in her gummy jaws. She flew to a clear lake from the village placing the child into the cool water, cleaning her from the ash. Neava blinked her emerald eyes open, seeing pale blue eyes return her gaze. Quilo purred, nuzzling the child. Neava giggled and rubbed her eyes. 

Quilo flew into to dawning sky, holding Neava close with her forelegs. Neava drifted to sleep, listening The the thumping of the Night Fury's heart. Quilo traveled the vast oceans before crossing a valley of trees. She lowered herself, circling the sky before landing softly in the circle of broken ruins. Ten Night Furies perched the stone ruins, gazing down to Quilo with soft gazes. These Night Furies are known as ancients, the oldest of the nest of night dragons. One ancient noticed a squirming object under Quilo's left foreleg. Quilo hobbled forward, holding Neava tightly as she came closer to the council of Furies. She carefully laid Neava on a stone before the council of ancients, backing away with her head high. 

"She was found beneath the burned remains of her home, the village abandoned and left to nothing but ash." Quilo spoke softly, trying to come in peace to the council. 

One ancient jumped from her ruin perch, approaching the calm child. Neava blinked slowly, smiling when the Ancient dipped her head lower, touching her small hand with her nose. The ancient huffed softly in the child's face, making her squeal and giggle. 

"She's a bright one. She holds a strong future." The Ancient looked up to the group. 

"Your readings have never failed us, Rel'or. But this is a human child, one which is born from savages." A male Ancient called from his perch.

Rel'or sat next to the child, reaching her paw into the child's reach. Neava grabbed of her claws and cooed by the touch, like holding her mother's finger. 

"You're still blinded by their nature, Za'lo. She holds a way with dragons, born among them." Rel'or placed a sort of kiss upon Neava's forehead. She then returned to her perch. 

Za'lo growled. 

"That is enough." A voice called from the middle perch. The female Night Fury only had one green eye, the other scarred and a blurry white. White scales tipped her ears and along her paws. She jumped from her perch, approaching the child in a tall form. Quilo bowed her head to the Ancient, watching closely as she stepped closer to Neava. 

"If Rel'or finds belief that this child is a peace giver of dragons, take her to Scarra point. All-mother shall settle the arrangement for the child's acceptance." And Elder Night Fury picked the child up, flying to Scarra point. 

"Are you certain of your choice, Ferria?" An ancient asked from her left.

Ferria nodded. "I am, Crescent. Tal'mir will aid in her training. And you, Quilo," Quilo looked up to Ferria. "You are to raise the child as if our own." 

"I will follow your words, Ferria." Quilo bowed before flying to Scarra point, hoping to meet Tal'mir with Neava.

Scarra point was an ancient burial ground. A stone Night Fury sits on its hunches, wings open wide in the crystal cave. Tal'mir entered the crystal cave, laying Neava before the towering statue. Scarra was the all-mother of Night Furies, the first to build to great island colony of night dragons. She was aged to stone, living the longest life of the Night Furies. Her temple ground is found in the tall peak of the islands dead volcano. 

Scarra's stoned figure towered over Neava. The small child reached to the statue, hoping for a way of affection. A swirl of light, bounced around the crystals, lighting the torches with blue fire. Tal'mir bowed, staying down as the spirit gave the form of a Night Fury. 

Scarra's spirit opened her eyes, her white presence made the child gurgle with a smile. She lowered her head to the child, pressing her muzzle to her cool forehead. Neava closed her eyes, as Scarra's spirit did the same. In a flash of light, the spirit disappeared. Tal'mir rose from the ground, walking towards Neava. He gazed down to the child, seeing her emerald eyes shimmer a flash of silver. Tal'mir picked the child up once more, leaving the cave before being stopped my Quilo. The female looked deep into his deep grey. 

"Her training starts next dawn. Take her to the Home nest, and raise your new youngling." Tal'mir stared blankly into her sky blues, watching them brighten. 

"I will, Tal. Don't worry." Quilo took Neava and flew to the Home nest. 

The Home nest was an open canyon with nests borrowed from the soft stone walls. The plasma fire made it easy to shape to hollowed our stone wall, making it nice and warm for the Night Fury. Quilo was close to the bottom of the canyon, her nest attaching to the other chain of females. A soft bedding of wool and hide was in the back of the cave. Quilo creeps into her cave, gently placing Neava in the nest of bedding. She yawned greatly, curling around the bed and instantly falling asleep. Quilo fondly watched over her new youngling, soon laying beside her, draping her wing over her as a blanket.

 

❉ ❉ ❉

 

Neava wobbled on her feet, grasping the nest to hold herself up. She was now three years old and learning how to walk. Quilo sat on the other side of the cave, paws open for her to walk too. Tal'mir lounge near the nest, watching as Neava took a nervous step forward. Neava took another few steps smiling brightly as she took another, soon stumbling forward. Tal'mir was quick enough to catch her by his tail. The theee year old giggled and stood up once more, walking the full distance to Quilo. 

"You did it little one!" Quilo purred into the child's small cheek. Neava beamed bright, walking back to Tal'mir in great conference. Tal'mir rumbled a chuckle, petting her head with his right paw. 

"Ne!" She squawked happily. Tal'mir looked shocked, looking over to Quilo who came over in a rushed manner.

"Nea- Neava! Neava! Neava!" She clapped her hands in joy, saying her name over and over. Quilo's was eyes wide, Tal'mir simply amazed. 

"Is that your name, young one." Ferria has arrived in the cave. Neava turned to her, running over and pointing to herself. 

"Neava!" She smiled. Ferria too, smiled. Her years of evolvement with the dragons, has given her the language of dragons. The native tongue seemed to slip from her mouth with ease. Ferria watched as she pointed to Quilo and Tal'mir, saying both of their names with high spirit.

"Ferria!" Neava said last, her emerald eyes bright.

"Yes. That is my name, Neava." Ferria laid down before the child, giving her a chance for her to climb on her back. She was still too young to fly. So she was carried mostly everywhere.

"Family!" Neava pointed to the cave art on the wall, "Family." She repeated. The cave art was of the Night Fury colony, Scarra standing tall with her wings around the dragons that sat before her image. Neava has drawn it the day before, sketching it with dry fish bone. She pressed her hand on the wall, stroking the nose of Scarra.

"Family." Neava smiled

 

❉ ❉ ❉

 

Vale'io flew beside Neava, as they raced through trees. Neava was now eleven years old, the rightful age for her trial of Fury. She's trained with Vale'io since she learned to walk. The male child Night Fury was a close friend, they grew up together and learned the ways of being a Night Fury. Neava jumped over a tree, swinging with a vine and sliding through a hollow tree trunk. Vale'io flapped his wings, weaving through the narrow trees and driving below the low branches. The forest was an obstacle of endurance and stamina. Neava leaped from a rock, landing on the other side of the river.

Vale'io ducked under a fallen tree, catching up with Neava as she was airborne. Time seemed to slow as Neava stepped off from Vale'io's back, catching a branch and climbing the tall spruce tree. Neava panted as she climbed the tree, leaping every few meters before reaching the top. The hollowing wind greeted her, screaming past her ears as Vale'io flew over her. Neava pumped her arm up, screaming into the open sky. Her voice carried of for miles, reaching the council of ancients. Ferria looked up to the sky, hearing her cry of joy. Tal'mir rumbled in laughter roaring out in reply.

When the reply reached Neava, she laughed jumping from the tree, falling to the cliff drop below her. Vale'io dashed, catching her on his back effortlessly. They laughed together as they flew to the base of Scarra point. Neava's time had come.

The base of Scarra point was crowed with the ten ancients, Ferria sitting in the middle of them. Quilo was also there, sitting beside Tal'mir. "Neava, step forward and continue the trail of Fury. This Trail with test your ability of dragons. If you succeed, you shall forever grow in the world of Night Fury. If you fail, you will die by the fall." Ferria announced loudly. Neava took a breath, stepping closer to the dead volcano. Trees had grown and flourished around its base, covering with loving green and hope. 

"I, Neava Rilwood. Accept the trail of Fury. If I succeed, I shall forever grow in the world of Night Fury. If I fail, I shall die by the fall." Neava recited to the ancients. They nodded and Ferria stepped aside, allowing Neava to start climbing the mountain face.

The first few meters of climbing was easy, small cracks and her sharp fingers giving a good grip. Her bare feet were light on the ledges as she climbed. She looked up, seeing how far she had to go.Gulping heavily, she continued with her climb. About half way through the climb, she took rest on a ledge that was big enough the sit on. She panted as she caught her breath. She looked over the edge, seeing that she's covered a lot of ground, but she still had much more to go. She got to her feet again, leaping side to side as she raced up the volcano. 

"She's doing will." Za'lo commented. Other ancients murmured in agreement.

"In deed, but will she succeed." Ferria added, looking up to see that Neava had fallen a few feet. 

She cried in pain as her hands grazed a sharp rock, she sucked in a breath and continued on, soon reaching the entry of Scarra point. A gust of wind beckoned her forward, she followed and stood before the great statue of Scarra. Neava took to her knees, bowing her head as Scarra's spirit swirled around her. 

"You have done the impossible, young Neava." The spirit was a chime of singing crystals. Neava raised her head to see the spirit sit with her head held high.

"Thank you, all mother." Neava replied. Scarra fondly smiled, seeing how much the child she once accepted, grow into an honest woman. 

"Go now, Neava. Live your life as of our own. Your courage has brought me to peace once more, and you shall make your family honoured." Scarra then disappeared in a dazzle of silver. Neava stood up and left the cave, seeing Vale'io waiting for her. She smiled and rushed to him with a warm hugged, he hugged back, purring with joy as she was a Night Fury. His own sister.

"Let's go home." Neava said, climbing onto her brothers back, taking off into the sky.

 

❉ ❉ ❉

 

At the break of dawn, Neava tended to the bandages that wrapped around Tal'mir's legs and chest. He was brutally injured after a fight with a hunter. He was slowly dying, and she couldn't do anything about it. She is now fifteen, wearing clothes and boots that she had bought from a market. Her long black sleeve was rolled up, not wanting to get it dirty. Her belt sat on her waist, the black leggings and high tan boots. Her leather strap cuff was the only thing on the right side, being sleeveless and open. 

She pressed and cool cloth on the wound once more, cleaning the infected area. Tal'mir moves his head into Neava's lap, purring softly. She struggled to keep her tears from streaming down her face. Her teacher was dying in her arms. She cried hard, dropping her head to his. His purring started to fade softly, Neava cried out in pain as Tal'mir slowly slipped away. His warm breathing stopped, chest falling still, falling silent in her arms. 

"Farewell Tal'mir. I love you." She cried till the sun broke the seas horizon. 

Quilo then entered the cave, expression dropping still as she watched her youngling grieve. 

"May Scarra welcome you with open wings. You will forever be missed." Quilo silently laid beside Neava as she cried into the head of Tal'mir, her coal black hair falling to one side. 

He was buried in the cove of memories, a head stone that Neava chiseled herself was about her height of six feet. She sat beside the still fresh placed dirt. The head stone was carved with polished garnet, shinning a beam of warm sun light as the sun hid away into the early bringing of night. Neava rested her head on the stone, saying a fur words before running back to the council. 

As the dark night glistened with stars and a bright moon, a ceremony was held by the council. The circle of orange flames lit the gathering, Neava standing in the centre of the cleared crowd. Other Night Furies attended the ceremony, younglings siting between their mothers front forelegs. 

Ferria sat upon her central ruin, wings wide in an order of silence. The chatter died and silence waved over. Quilo sat beside Vale'io, watching as the elders laid a wrapped gift before her. Neava looked at the gift, seeing it was wrapped in old woolly sheets she had when she was a baby, she smiled and the memory. 

"With the gifted night, we pass an honourable gift of passion and grief," Ferria looked down to Neava. "May Tal'mir never be forgotten. He shall fly in the stars and watch over us all, now laying the the cove of memories with the then fallen. May Neava be given his scales, protection from the darkness that shall soon come when death has passed." Neava unwrapped the gift, first seeing a hooded tunic with matching gloves and boots. The shoulder pads were a clean and branded with the mark of Night Fury. The hood had the ears of a Night Fury, the claws casted in shimmering metal. 

Tears glistened down her cheeks as she felt the soft touch of the scales, breaking down to a crouch, one hand on the gift with her head low. Her coal black hair fell from her shoulders, covering her face as a curtain as she cried hard. 

Vale'io couldn't stand seeing his sister like this. He bounded over to her, nuzzling her side. Her flung her arms around his neck and wept. Every Night Fury hanged their heads low, also grieving the pass of a great dragon. 

The ancients stepped down from their perches, staying behind Ferria as she walked closer to the crying dragon. Neava broke from her brother, looking up the Ferria, seeing that she had another gift in her mouth. Neava opened her hands out, awaiting the gift that Ferria dropped into her hands. 

"This blade is carved and forged from Tal'mir's bones. He wished for when he passed, he would gift you with his own body. He's proud of you, Neava." Ferria watched fondly as the blade was uncovered. Neava gasped, holding the blade close to her heart.

She looked up to the ancients. "Thank you." She whispered with a teary smile.

 

❉ ❉ ❉ 

 

She was an idiot, by Vale'io's words. A bandage wrapped around her right eye. Her left eye had been finally given the tattoo of Scarra, given to great warriors and courageous leadership, but she didn't feel like that. She sat in the corner of her cave, decorated and furnished with things she bought from the West Island markets. Her double bed had wool stuffing and soft silk and cotton blankets. She had several rugs laid around the floor, some hand woven reed mats and others sheep and yak skins. A small table and chair were close to the racks were she has her weapons and armour. 

She sat on her bed, picking away at her cooked fish and bread. Her long hair was tied into a messy bun, kept out of the way of her healing eye. Quilo soon came in, brushing past the fall of green vines and flowers. She held bag in her mouth. Neava raised a brow, sliding off her bed and held the bag. 

"Zarzo has yet to return from his flight. We worry that the Red Death had taken him beyond the vast islands. We sent another Night Fury and she has yet to return." Quilo said, resting on the sheep skin mat.

 

❉ ❉ ❉

 

Neava was now twenty years old. A fearless warrior and now a member of the Ancient Garrison, a group of Night Furies that serve and protect the ancients and other Furies of the colony. Neava pressed her hand against the head stone of Tal'mir, saying a quick message before dashing off with Vale'io. 

Time slowed as she leaped from the cliff, awaiting the adult Fury that opened the clouds with a crack of thunder. Vale'io caught the warrior upon his back, flying into the midday sky. A saddle made from soft leather strapped to his back, Neava laying upon his back, excelling their speed.

Her story has only just begun....

 

**Author's Note:**

> New story. New charters. New beginnings. 
> 
> Neava is an oc of mine, and the other non canon dragons mentioned are also mine.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [for more information about my Oc, check out her amino](http://aminoapps.com/p/rmnzu4)


End file.
